


Guess Who

by clumsydolphin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsydolphin/pseuds/clumsydolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My spin in the Marriage Law but as usual mine is very different but only a one shot. People have asked me to continue with it, but it's not meant to be a multi/chapter. With that said, I really hope you will enjoy it and let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who

AN: Another one shot, just for fun! I understand that marriage law has been done over and over, but I love the marriage law and Veela fics and wanted to write one of my own. This will be a very short story, with a hopefully unique view.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, JKR does! However, in my generosity I would gladly take ownership if she offered!

Dear readers today the Ministry announced a Marriage Law has been passed due to the loss of Magical life during the years of war. Muggleborn witches and wizards must marry either a half blood or preferably a pureblood in order to keep bloodlines healthy and promote healing and unity in our community. There is a deadline of one month before the Ministry begins pairing all 17-35 year old singles. If you don't wish to have your spouse chosen for you then you must meet the deadline and choose and marry your chosen partner before it has passed. We here at the Daily Prophet will strive to keep you readers updated as things happen. Continued on page 2 and 14.

Hermione remained glued to her seat in shock as she looked around the table at everyone gathered in the Weasley's kitchen. Even the twins were quiet and looked very serious which was unusual to say the least as everyone waited for Mr. Weasley and Percy to arrive and explain in more detail what was going to happen.

"I am going to prepare tea for everyone and we will get this thing sorted out when Arthur and Percy arrive anytime now. Until then let's all try and remain calm and collected." Mrs. Weasley comforted.

By the time the tea had been prepared, with a shot of fire whiskey for the nerves, Arthur and Percy had arrived and were standing at the head of the table answering questions and explaining in detail what had happened.

"Half and Purebloods can marry whom they choose although Purebloods are being encouraged away from other Purebloods. In the event two purebloods wish to marry, it must be submitted and approved by the ministry. Most will be denied however, especially any that are connected to Death eater activity or Pureblood prejudice. The Ministry is trying to prevent blood illnesses and our world falling apart again." Percy said.

"Really the one who has the most restrictions here is Hermione. She will not be able to choose a Muggle, or another Muggleborn." Arthur explained. All heads turned toward Hermione and she looked at Arthur.

"Hermione, I understand how scary this all must seem. With your parents no longer living to help you with this extremely serious and important life decision, Molly and I would like to request that you let us be your stand in parents for this and anything else you need us for after. You've always been a daughter to us in every way that truly matters if not by blood. We would like to help support you through this time." Arthur said and he and his wife both held hands with tears in their eyes as they waited for her to answer.

Hermione couldn't speak so she did the only thing she could and raced into their open arms and cried while holding onto both of them. She cried until she had no more tears, for her lost parents who had died in a house fire two weeks after she reunited with them and restored their memory. She cried for the horrors she witnessed in the war, for the fact that she was going to have to marry before she was ready, and then have a child within two years. Being a wife and mother without her own parents to guide her, but to have her second parents offering to be with her, she cried for all of these things and more until she was all cried out.

"Thank you, I love you both so much!" Hermione croaked through her tear fogged throat.

"Now, we're going to start figuring out who everyone marries and then preparing very quick weddings. Hermione, I would start expecting owls by the dozen if I were you." Percy stated seriously.

"Why is that Percy?" She asked.

"Hermione, you are only the brightest witch of the day! You're beautiful, talented, intelligent and many more things. With Pureblood restrictions on whom they can marry I wouldn't be surprised when even the men who followed Voldemort start requesting a meeting with you. The rules further state that if someone requests an official meeting, you are obliged to at least meet with them." He stated easily.

"Hermione, dear I think it would be the wisest decision to set aside a week for interviews and enter all of them open mindedly before making a choice and at the end of that time, make your decision based on your feelings after each meeting. We'll find you a good partner and we're with you completely." Molly advised while she rubbed comforting circles on Hermione's back.

Harry cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Well I had planned to do this much later, in a few years when we were older. Ginny, will you marry me?" He asked as he got down on his knee. Everyone laughed when out of excitement Ginny tackled him and they landed on the floor. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She answered as she kissed every available inch of his face.

An hour later Percy's prediction appeared to be coming true as owl after owl started bringing requests for meetings to Hermione. At the end of the day she had three piles to sort through and George, Fred, Charlie, and Ron had all added their names to the list. So she and Molly and Arthur and Harry sat up late that night making a schedule so that Hermione could fit in all the requests in the next week. She would be worn out at the end but would hopefully find the right person.

They were all drained when they finished the schedule. Molly suggested that they start planning the wedding now so that she could meet the deadline and she agreed but asked that Molly do the planning for her while they planned Harry and Ginny's wedding so that she could concentrate on the actual picking out the groom.

Harry asked her to step outside with him when everything had wrapped up and Molly was busy planning.

"Hermione, you're my family and the only person alive that has been through all of it with me. I want you to know I love you and will stand by you whatever your decision is. I wanted to talk to you very seriously about someone who already threw his name in the hat with all the others because I honestly feel it isn't a good match." Harry finished nervously.

"I love you too Harry. I also value your opinion, and as my brother I want you at my side helping me make this decision. So I need you to voice your thoughts or I wouldn't have asked you to stay with us. But why didn't you bring this up while we were talking?" She asked him noticing that he was squirming and looking like he felt guilty.

"Alright I couldn't say this in there because I wanted to privately ask you to not choose Ron. After everything the three of us have gone through together I felt like he deserved to not have his parents hear what I am going to say to you about him as a match for you." He explained.

When she just nodded for him to continue, he did. "I know that both of you have fancied each other at different times but it never happened. I think that's important. If it was meant to happen it would have already and I honestly think you would make each other miserable after a while."

"Harry, I understand and appreciate what you've said and I will keep it in mind. I have already decided that I won't choose Ron. I just think I should give him the same respect I would all the others and give him his interview, but I don't want to marry Ron. As much as I love him, when he kissed me I didn't feel a pull for him. So I won't marry Ron and you don't have to worry about voicing your concerns and hurting any of our family." Hermione said while she smiled at him and gave him a hug. After that he walked her to her room where they bid each other good night.

At lunch the next day Hermione had already sat through meetings with Blaise Zabini, Ernie Macmillan, Ron, and she just walked Terry Boot out. She fell into her chair exhausted and she still had eight more to go today. After lunch she would sit with George and she wondered what he would have to say. She had always thought the Weasley boys were too good looking to be fair! She'd harbored school girl crushes on each of them at different times, even Bill who was way too old for her.

As they ate lunch they discussed how the meetings were going.

"I think the system is good, I act as the father and get the business end out of the way before Hermione comes in and I give her time alone to deal with the feelings and emotional side of things." Arthur said. "I think that instead of me giving you my thoughts right now as we had planned, I'd rather wait until all your offers have been met with and then we sit and go through them, if you don't mind."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Also, if you both don't mind, I would like to ask to sit in during the part with you Arthur. Hermione is my only sister and I want to be able to make an informed decision when the time comes for my opinion."

"I'd like that too." Hermione said. So Arthur and Harry left to go over what had occurred in the sitting room this morning with his interviews. Hermione rushed through her lunch because George would have his time soon and she wanted to get a breath of fresh air before she was called in.

As she sat in the garden she lost track of time while she watched Crookshanks chase the laughing gnomes around the garden. She was so caught up watching their little game that she jumped in shock when George plunked down right next to her. He laughed when she jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just thought you might enjoy having our meeting out here since you looked so happy to be out here." George said. He was a bit fidgety which was unusual for him.

"I know this is awkward George under the circumstances but you really don't need to feel nervous, it's just me." Hermione tried to soothe his nerves.

"Just you? Hermione, you don't know your own appeal! I've wanted to approach you, well maybe not in this manner, but I've wanted to ask you out at least since my sixth year." He told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really. There were two reasons why I held back though and their names are Fred and Ron. I knew they both felt things for you too. I don't know if their names have been put down yet, or Charlie and Percy for that matter since nobody is talking about it, but I'm sure you probably have multiple Weasley offers. I also know you may not have ever thought of me like this, but I promise to love you and take care of you. Dad has all the business information and financial security stuff that he's asking about but I don't care about any of that. I promise you I can provide for you and a family we create together."

"I know all of that George, I don't worry about your ability to provide because I am able to contribute financially as I fully plan to work and build a career. I have an important question I need you to answer and I don't want to offend you but I don't have the time to discover the answer for myself without asking." She was afraid to ask but she had to.

"Go ahead Hermione that is what this is for so that you can make the best choice for yourself." He said openly. "I promise not to be offended by anything we talk about today."

"Okay, I…I wondered…umm..Hmm, okay George, did you offer for me because we're so close as friends and you're trying to be chivalrous and honorable?" She stuttered through her question. She was surprised when he just laughed.

"Hermione love, you have no idea how not honorable my thoughts of you are!" He laughed. When she looked slightly offended he hurried to fix it. "I am not laughing at you; I am laughing because you honestly don't notice all the attention you've gotten since your fourth year. I've been half in love with you since then and that is without you even returning the feelings. Honestly I'd be the luckiest bloke on the planet if you chose me. I hope you will, but you have to understand something. This has NOTHING to do with trying to save you from some other bloke that offers."

Then he shocked her by kissing her. It was nervous and hesitant at first but when she reached up and pulled him closer he deepened the kiss by tugging on her bottom lip asking her to open. She sighed and he took the advantage and slid his tongue softly into her mouth where it met with her own. This kiss he never wanted to end, it was everything and more that he had ever thought about, and he'd had many a fantasy about Hermione over the years. When he finally ended the kiss they were both gasping for air but remained in each other's arms.

"Wow that was just… wow!" Hermione said, and then blushed as she thought about what an idiot she must sound like. George Weasley just kissed her and all she could think about was kissing him again. So she leaned forward and did just that. This kiss remained soft and she smiled at him through her blush when she pulled back.

"George, if I choose you I want to know where we will live, how many children you want, and if you are okay with me choosing to work, and if you're okay if I choose to stay home and raise my family." She asked because these were important answers to her. She wanted someone who wanted the same things she did.

"Financially Hermione we can live anywhere although I would ask that you consider Hogsmeade simply because we're opening a new store there and I would like to be close to run it efficiently, but I can always apparate so it's not crucial just would be nice to be close. As for family, I would be happy with two children at least but I would like to have a large family like my parents. Growing up, I always knew I had someone to turn too if I had a problem. Bill and Charlie were always there for me when I needed a big brother's advice. Percy is Percy so I rarely went to him unless I needed help with homework and Bill was unavailable, but I still loved Perce. Ron was there to be the little brother that looked up to me, and Ginny was the little sister we all adored and protected. She'll probably never fully understand how much her brothers love her. Then there is my other half, Fred. The one who knows me fully, and is my best friend. I hope to have that for my own children and I know that you will adore your children when they come and can be a real partner for me. Financially, the business is so stable that you can work or not work that is up to you but I do request that you try to leave time for us as a couple and us as a family once we have one. I know you have a tendency to get caught up in any job you take on and I love that about you, but I want time for us as well." He blushed but finished what he had to say and looked up from their joined hands to see her expression.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his again for a quick little peck. "Thank you George, you have given me all the answers I need and I promise to consider everything and I will let you know as soon as possible. I have one last question and then I have to prepare for a meeting with Malfoy."

"Ask away, love."

"Will you promise to try to restrain Fred from any pranks at the wedding?" She smiled.

"I can't make promises, but I will try." He laughed with her. "'Mione, even if you choose someone else, I'm glad you know how I've felt finally. I hope that you make the best decision for yourself even if it's not me; I want you to be happy."

She hugged him and then they walked into the Burrow where she discovered Draco Malfoy was already locked away with Arthur and Harry. That probably was a tense meeting to be sure.

When Harry and Arthur came out of the sitting room and gestured her in she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Then with her Gryffindor courage gathered inside her she walked in and sat down next to Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Hello Draco." She said.

"Hermione, you're looking lovely today." He flattered.

They had been writing each other for the last few months becoming friends. It had all started with a letter in which he apologized for his past behavior towards her and that he promised he was trying to change and become a better person.

"Well this is rather awkward, isn't it?" Hermione asked with a nervous laugh.

"I suppose it is a bit. Awkward situation to find ourselves in but I am very sincere in my offer Hermione. I can give you anything your heart desires. I have had feelings for you for a while, and with my father gone I no longer have to hide them." He answered her, leaving her a bit confused.

"You have feelings for me? Why now? I am confused, until recently I always thought you hated me." She said honestly.

"No I never hated you, I hated that you always beat me at everything. I just wasn't free yet. I've had time to learn how I think on my own now that he's gone. Mother isn't at all like he was, she's hoping like I am that you'll accept my offer Hermione. It would be hard for you to understand not being able to make your own decisions, but I couldn't because I wasn't taught to. I was taught to follow the line, do as I was told. The punishment for disagreeing was severe." He explained.

"Draco, if I accept, tell me what kind of family do you want? How many children and a wife that works or a wife who stays at home raising her family?" She asked the same as she had of George.

"Well, you can work or stay home that would be your decision. I would personally like to have one child but I can be okay with two if you decide you want another child." He told her and when she nodded at him he asked her a question in return. "Hermione as unromantic and strange as the situation we're in is, would you mind if I kissed you?"

She felt butterflies go crazy in her stomach when she nodded. He scooted closer and took one of her hands as he cupped her cheek with his other hand and leaned in but stopped just before her lips waiting for her to lean forward the rest of the way giving her the choice. She leaned into him and he rubbed his lips against her own, back and forth gently almost lovingly. Once again she sighed and he deepened the kiss as George had done. She got lost in his kiss because one thing was sure in her mind; Draco Malfoy knew how to kiss a girl senseless! She sighed when he pulled away her eyes were still closed and her hands fisted in his shirt.

"Well that certainly answers whether there is chemistry between us." Draco said with his voice strained. "Hermione, I know our time is about up but I need you to know I want you to choose me. I know others will have asked for you because you're amazing but I want us."

She stood and he followed suit but before he left she hugged him and promised to let him know her decision soon.

That night she asked Harry this time to come talk with her. They started just wandering around the Burrow grounds but somehow ended up in the orchard. She sighed and flung herself down so that she was sitting on the grass.

"Harry, I'm confused. First, I don't want any more of the interviews because I already have chosen two. How to choose between those two is my problem. One my head chooses, and the other my heart chooses. I've had feelings for both at different times growing up, and I felt different things when each kissed me, but each one was filled with passion." She told him.

"Alright, we can end the process by simply declaring your choice to the Ministry and that officially cancels your requirement to meet every offer. That's the easy part, now we need to figure out how to pick between your two. I might be able to help more if I know which two you're talking about." Harry answered in his concentrated voice.

"Ok, one you will like, the other not so much. I have chosen either George or Draco." She divulged to Harry.

"Honestly, those would be my final choices for you out of all the offers. One emotionally, the other intellectually, I can see why you are stuck. Let's see, do you think there is one you can get your heart and head to agree on?" He asked.

The two of them sat and talked for over two hours and then with the decision made they headed back inside to talk to Molly and Arthur and when that was done Hermione paid a visit to both Draco and George to let them know what she had chosen to do…

THREE WEEKS LATER.

Hermione wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be. The guests were all seated and her bridesmaids were walking down the aisle as she linked arms with both Arthur and Harry and they all smiled as they made their way down the aisle both men having agreed to give her away. Her stand in Dad and her brother of the heart walked her to her chosen husband whose face beamed in excitement when they placed her hand in his. When she looked into George Weasley's eyes she knew that there truly was no other choice for her, in the end he had her heart.

AN2: Alrighty then! There were places in this story where I saw a path to making this a novel length multichapter story, but honestly I reigned it in because I only wanted it as a one shot. So for now that's how it's going to stay.


End file.
